Death's Resonance Extras
by kuro-yumi
Summary: 'Omake' short stories about Lor's past from Death's Resonance. Best to read after catching up with the latest chapters of Death's Resonance, or else there could be spoilers.
1. Meeting Mihawk

**Meeting Mihawk**

 _It was the middle of the night. Two figures, one large and muscular and the other small and lithe, snuck past all the security, heading towards the docks with as much haste and secrecy as possible. They stopped in front of a small ship, but it would more accurately be called a boat. It had been built for two or three people to man, but they didn't have that luxury. The girl would sail out on her own._

 _All the belongings she needed were in a bag, and her weapons, daggers, were strapped to her thigh. She had enough food for a week, and all the money in her bank account was in a small chest. With the man's help, she tossed everything on board, before they stood facing each other._

 _"_ _You already know how to handle a ship and how to fight. Use your devil fruit powers whenever you need to. You're free. Do whatever you want. Just… Once in awhile, make sure to let me know you're alive and well," Smoker told his little sister._

 _She shouldn't even be leaving home. At fourteen, she was too young. But she had no choice. He had seen her cracking over the past year, and he would let hell freeze over before he watched her break._

 _And yesterday night she had come too close to breaking. For his own little sister to beg him to sleep with her, to take her virginity just so that man wouldn't get it…_

 _Smoker knew he shouldn't have done it, but…_

 _"_ _Thank you, onii-chan," the girl threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek._

 _"_ _Hurry up and go," he said gruffly._

That had been a few months ago. Lorelei, or Lor, was never more grateful that she had taken the extra classes on sailing. And she was grateful for the devil's luck.

The only danger she had to be wary of was storms and waves. Pirates? Marines? Sea kings? Those she could take care of quite easily, once she used her devil fruit powers. She wouldn't even have to fight. And she didn't. Once or twice, she had even gotten a sea king to pull her boat so she could travel faster and replenish her supplies.

As her boat crunched onto sand, Lor hopped off, yanking the boat further in to prevent the waves from carrying it away, and grabbed all her things just in case something happened. She set off into the wilderness of what looked like an abandoned island.

Almost immediately she felt hostile eyes on her. Her mythical zoan type devil fruit came in useful in times like this. Transforming only her vocal chords, she began to sing softly. She smiled to herself when she realized she was gathering quite a following of enchanted humandrills—until she arrived near a castle.

She raised an eyebrow at the humandrills, stopping her song but growing cautious. Whatever was in there was terrifying enough to the monkeys that they would break free of her song's enchantment to flee. Ready to fight at anytime, she knocked on the door and entered. The place was creepy, as if Dracula would pop out anytime. She was wandering around in search for supplies when a door opened and a male figure stepped out.

"I don't taste good," she said immediately, drawing a raised eyebrow from a familiar looking figure. "And I'm not very hygienic either, considering that the only bath I've taken for days is from seawater."

"I am not going to eat you, but I may slay you depending on why you are in my home," Mihawk commented dryly.

"I'm out of supplies, and this was the place I landed," she replied, before cocking her head. "Do you mind if I used your shower and borrowed some clothes? I feel filthy, and I can pay you back."

Still stunned from the unafraid—and bold—child invading his home, he nodded towards the room he just exited. "The bathroom's in there. The clean towels are on the shelves. Don't touch my things."

"Yes sir."

He blinked as his bedroom door shut behind him and the sound of a shower started a few minutes later. He leaned against the wall, deeming it proper to wait for the child to come out. She did so, not long after, but wearing nothing but the towel around her body. Mihawk was not a man easily surprised, but for the second time that day, his brows shot up.

"Have you no shame, child?"

"I think I forgot to pack it," she said, face and voice still devoid of expression. "I probably left it in my drawer along with my dignity and half my pride."

If possible, Mihawk's brows shot higher. He wanted to knock his head against the wall. He settled for sighing and reentering his room to grab one of his shirts. She wriggled into it right in front of him before pulling the towel off from underneath, and wrapping it around her neck to keep her wet hair from soaking the shirt. It was overly large, hanging off her frame and reaching her knees, but she didn't seem to mind.

"You can keep the shirt. I don't need it," Mihawk said.

"So I can see," she said, glancing pointedly towards his shirtless state under the long jacket.

"Come," he ordered before turning and starting to walk down the hall—

But she interrupted, "I don't take orders from anyone."

He spun on his heel to stare at her, stunned. "You come into my home, use my shower, wear my clothes, and you won't even listen to a simple order?!"

"I don't take orders from anyone," she repeated.

Mihawk was beginning to think he should just cut her into pieces now. He probably would have by now, if she was not a female and a mere child. He let out an aggravated sigh and said, "Then would you like some food? If so, you should follow me to the kitchen."

"Yes please, Mihawk-san. Thank you," she said politely, following him.

He nearly shook his head with disbelief. Once she was seated and consuming a quickly made sandwich, he asked, "What is your name?"

"Rhine Lorelei. But you can call me Lor."

Hmmm… A noble family. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but the front door slammed open before slamming shut, interrupting him.

"We're back!" A male voice yelled, the sound echoing a bit as it travelled through the stone halls to reach their ears.

A group of footsteps grew louder as a group approached the kitchen, Lorelei continuing to eat calmly.

The door opened, the two females and three males chattering about what supplies they purchased before they caught sight of the stranger and froze.

"Captain," the oldest female—probably in her early thirties—growled. "What in the world were you thinking?"

"I didn't know you had those kinds of hobbies," the dark haired boy commented, eyeing the girl.

"Disgusting," the younger female said, nose scrunching.

Mihawk sighed, aggravated.

"I thought it was just rumors, but I suppose you really are his crew," Lorelei said, putting down the rest of her sandwich and standing to bow to them. "I am Lorelei, 14 years old. And regarding your misunderstanding, no matter how handsome and sexually appealing he is, Mihawk is too old for me, therefore I have no intention of having sex with him. Also, he has a reputation of being a gentleman. A lazy and very dangerous gentleman, but a gentleman nonetheless, therefore he would not have sex with someone he sees as a child, such as me."

This time the entire group stared at her, shocked at what had just spewed from her mouth as calmly and lightly as if she was speaking about the weather.

"Well…" the dark haired male said, before clearing his throat and repeating, "Well, she's telling the truth. She's also teasing you, captain, but still telling the truth."

"D-do you have _any idea_ whose presence you're in?" The red haired girl asked.

"Of course, "'Red Witch' Cornelia, 'Firebrand' Stanfield Karin, 'Point Blanc Assassin' Halton Rolo, 'Black Prince' Landen Leo, and 'White Knight' Kimura Sho," Lorelei answered. "And of course, 'Hawkeyes' Dracule Mihawk, Shichibukai and the greatest swordsman in the world. Also formerly Akagami no Shanks' rival. Known as a Shichibukai to skip meetings and choose missions. Usually only does Shichibukai work to kill time. Most important things to Mihawk are naps, killing time, rival swordsmen, and his swords."

"How does a noble's spoi—child know all this?" Mihawk questioned.

"I was a marine for four years, not including two years in the Academy," she replied, once again picking up her sandwich and biting into it.

"Was?"

"I ran away from home because my father wanted to marry me off to the highest bidder, and he was, if you'll excuse my language, an asshole."

They all glanced at Leo, to see him nod. She was telling the truth.

"And your plans?"

She paused at the question, glancing at Mihawk. "Can I join your crew?"

"Why should we let you join?" The woman interrupted.

"I can be useful," Lorelei shrugged. "I can cook, clean, sew, sail, and fight." Raised eyebrows from all but Mihawk. "You don't study to become a perfect wife for a year without learning anything useful," she shrugged again, polishing off her meal. "Oh, and I ate the Siren Siren no Mi."

"Fine. Why not?" Mihawk said.

"Captain?!" Karin exclaimed.

"She managed to arrive here _alone_ , proving that she has a certain degree of strength. And if she proves too much trouble or a traitor or tries anything, I can easily turn her into rust on my sword," Mihawk replied.

At that, Lorelei finally gave a reaction beyond her blank expression. She raised her eyebrows, smiling.

"You find that funny?" Mihawk glared threateningly.

"Of course. Because you would never do that."

"Oh?"

His crew knew the voice to mean they should step away, and in fact, the whole world knew they should stay away from him with that tone and glare. But the green haired girl didn't move, didn't even flinch.

"For one thing, cleaning the blood and guts off your floor is troublesome. But that wouldn't deter you from killing me. You simply wouldn't turn me into rust on your sword, because you care too much about both Yoru and that kogatana of yours to let anything rust on them. You'll simply cut me into pieces, clean off any blood that could have gotten onto your precious blades, and had someone shovel my remains to feed the sea kings or the humandrills outside."

Mihawk stared at her for a moment before he burst out laughing.

Cornelia sighed, then smiled at the girl. "Welcome to the crew, Lorelei."

"Looks like you're crew now, Renren," Leo smiled.

Lor blinked. "Renren?"

"Short for Siren!" Rolo grinned, getting the nickname immediately.

Lor felt herself smiling. She liked them.


	2. Break

**Break**

It was over. Was she going to die like this? She was only seventeen. Smoker would be distraught. Heh. Mihawk would probably go berserk and destroy everything when he found their bodies. But then again, pirates lived with one foot in their grave. This was only to be expected…

But not by _him_! She would kill herself before she ever let _him_ kill her.

Scowling, Lor struggled to her feet, ignoring the pain that lanced through her body. It hurt. Someone had landed a long cut down from under her left breast down to the bottom of her ribcage. She knew she was losing too much blood, but the others weren't much better off. The effect of the seastone mist was beginning to wear off, but not enough for them to use their devil fruit powers. And even then, only hers and Sho's were well suited for battle.

A marine stepped forward. Weakly she raised her dagger… Only to be punched in the stomach. She dropped, gasping from the pain. Black edged into the corners of her eyes, but she couldn't black out. She refused to black out. If she lost consciousness, who knew what _he_ would do. Through the pain, she barely felt her arms twisted behind her back, the seastone cuffs clapped on.

She lay on her stomach, glaring up at the Admiral leading the group. He smirked down at her.

"Execute them all. Except this one. She's mine," he ordered.

Lor's eyes widened. No. NO! "Wait, Admiral!"

"Yes, my dear fiancé?" He mocked, smirking down at her.

"Let them go," she said, defeated. "I'll do anything. Rejoin the marines, anything. So please. Let my crew go."

"Well…"

She didn't have to look at him to know what kind of smug expression he was wearing. She would do _anything_ , she had said. He was the type of man who would hold her to it.

" _Don't!_ " Cornelia yelled.

"Lor! You don't have to do this! We won't lose, so—" Leo shouted, desperate.

She smiled weakly back at them.

"Fine," Helios said, a leer on his face. "But you will have do one thing for me for each pirate filth I let escape."

She closed her eyes in defeat, and agreed.

His leer widened. "First, you will beg me on your hands and knees, naked."

She stood shakily and began to strip, her clothes dropping to the ground. She winced a little as the cloth irritated the wound. Her crew's fists clenched, eyes squeezed shut at the humiliation the baby of their crew was going through. She stood fully naked in front of the perverted eyes of the marine men for a moment before she slowly knelt.

"Please. Please release my crew. Do not kill them, please. Just let them go."

"Alright. Since you asked so nicely," Helios said, mockingly sweet. "Release one of them," he ordered before turning back to her, taking in her naked form. "Ah, how nice to see you obedient. Just like before."

She stiffened.

"Now for the second condition, rejoin the marines."

"I understand. I will return to the base with you," she replied, feeling her freedom and happiness slip away like water through her fingers.

Her head was beginning to reel. At this moment, she didn't know if it was because of him or because of the blood loss.

"Now… I believe I have waited long enough. These past three years… No, for even longer than that, I've been dreaming of having you writhing in pain under me," he grinned darkly, dropping his coat to the ground.

At the front of his pants was a small tent, and immediately everyone knew of his intentions.

"You _scum!_ " Leo and Sho yelled, furious.

They struggled even harder against their bonds—the marines had released the knocked out Karin.

"OI! You two! Hold her down!" Helios barked at two marines.

They flinched, glancing at the girl, back at their commander, then at the girl again.

"Admiral, she's just a child," one said hesitantly.

"Does it look like I care? She belongs to me!" Helios snarled at him. "Now will you obey, or will I have to kill you?"

The marines hesitated only for a moment longer before walking to the girl and grabbed an arm each, keeping her from doing anything. Terror filled her. This was what she had feared for years, had nightmares about. And this time Smoker wasn't there to save her, and Mihawk won't make it. She began to squirm, making the marines work harder to keep her still. Helios dropped his pants. The moment she saw his bare erection she struggled harder—as did the boys.

"Move her so they can have a clear view," Helios smirked, gesturing to her furious crew members.

"Bastard!" Sho screamed.

They screamed profanities at the marines, only making Helios's smirk widen. The marines moved so the crew could see everything from a side profile, struggling a little to keep a grip with all the blood that was coming out of the reopened wound, her struggles tearing the scabs out. He smirked, running a finger down her torso, from her neck down her breasts to her navel. Seemingly without a single problem, he pushed her knees apart and shoved himself inside her. She screamed. It felt like she was being torn apart. A trickle of fresh blood joined the dried blood on her leg. Cornelia stopped watching, closing her eyes, wishing for the sounds to stop.

But Helios pulled in and out at a taunting slow pace, enjoying the physical, emotional, and psychological pain he was causing. She screamed until her throat was raw, and her voice suddenly gave out. Helios only picked up the pace, before pulling out and climaxing on her belly. At the back of her mind she briefly thought, 'at least he didn't cum inside', but her conscious mind was going blank, trying to block out the trauma. But Helios drew her back to reality. He drew up his pants and surveyed the damage he did. He laughed.

"Was that so hard? It took a few years, but I finally took your virginity," he cooed, leaning over her, eyes flicking to see the reaction of the boys.

They had furious tears streaming down their faces—fury towards the admiral and towards themselves for being too weak to do anything to save the baby of their crew.

But she started laughing, starting as a giggle then turning into a full out mirthless, mocking laughter. They all stared at her, Helios in shock and confusion, the others only in shock.

"Too bad," she smirked when her laughter died, eyes filled with hatred and mockery. "I lost my virginity three years ago."

Well. That was news to everyone.

"WHAT?!" Helios bellowed.

The two holding down the girl flinched, their grips loosening and allowing her to sit up, still smirking.

"Who the hell did you fuck?" Helios screamed.

"The man you hate the most," she told him.

He fell silent for a moment, fuming, but still thinking. "Smoker," realization dawned in his eyes. When her smirk grew, the light in her eyes becoming mocking, he scowled. "You fucked your own brother?! No. That's a lie. You're just trying to rile me up."

"You could ask him if you like. Once I convinced him and we got into it, he seemed to forget that I was his little sister," she said, then sneered. "I would rather commit incest than give my virginity to someone like you. At least Smoker is a good lover."

Helios's face was turning purple with rage. He opened his mouth and roared, making everyone jump, even her. But he calmed down almost immediately, making Lorelei wary.

"Fine then. He would do that, if just to spite me. But you will not be getting away that easily. Now for the last condition. Kill one member of your crew," Helios said, the fury on his face transforming into a dark smirk.

Lorelei recoiled. "You said-!"

"Yes. I will let your crew go. Four orders, four members," he told her.

"Like hell!" She shouted back.

"Now, now. What marine won't kill a pirate? Unless you want me to kill them all?" Helios cooed.

"Renren," Rolo whispered. "Kill me."

"What?! I can't—"

"I'm dead anyways. Please. I'd rather my death mean something!"

Then she saw it. His blood, too much of it, staining the ground. She ran over, eyes wide and teary, putting pressure on the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Rolo!" She cried.

"Please," Rolo begged, eyes filled with pain.

"But—"

"Lorelei, end his pain," Cornelia finally said.

"What?! I can't do something like that!" She snapped back.

"If I were the one lying there dying I'd rather you kill me than die at their hands!" Cornelia shouted back.

"Please," Rolo whispered again, voice weakened.

A choked sob escaped Lorelei's throat. Rolo wrapped her hand around his dagger and brought it to his throat.

"Renren," he smiled gently at the sobbing girl, still naked under the jacket she used to cover herself.

"Thank you for everything," she managed to say.

His smile only widened. His eyes met those of the other members of the crew one by one, before returning to her. With his hand on top of hers, they plunged the dagger into his throat. Almost immediately his eyes turned glassy and lifeless. Her trembling hands dropped the dagger and her wails rang into the sky. Unseen by her, the rest of the crew had tears streaming down their faces as well.

"Admiral, Mihawk's boat is approaching," a marine hurriedly reported.

"Very well, then. Grab the girl and let's go," Helios said dispassionately, still enjoying the look of despair on his fiancé's face.

 _By the time Mihawk arrived, what greeted his eyes wasn't a pleasant scene. There was not a single marine there, but almost all his crew was on the ground, injured and sobbing with grief and frustration. It wasn't hard to see why. Rolo was dead, gutted and throat slit. And the baby of his crew was gone. He took off his hat as he kneeled to shut Rolo's staring eyes, slightly relieved at the smile on his face, meaning the boy died at peace._

 _"_ _What happened?" He asked Leo, the one he deemed most emotionally able to answer him at the moment._

 _"_ _Marines. They set up a trap. They used seastone mist. We tried to fight them and escape, but…" Leo's voice broke and he paused to wipe the tears away angrily. "It was Renren's bastard of a fiancé."_

 _They all knew the story by now. They knew what kind of man he was, and the fear and hatred she felt towards him._

 _"_ _Renren exchanged herself for our freedom. He was supposed to let us all go, but he made her…"_

 _"_ _What happened," Mihawk repeated, voice deadly with poisonous fury._

 _"_ _He made her strip and beg him to let us go while naked. Then he had her rejoin the marines. And as proof," Sho answered, spitting out the word, "he told her to kill one of us."_

 _Mihawk's eyes narrowed further, and it took all his self-control not to destroy everything in sight before setting off to slice the admiral into pieces._

 _"_ _She didn't want to, but Rolo was already dying. He asked her to kill him," Cornelia finally said, sitting up and pulling her daughter Karin close._

 _So that was why Rolo looked at peace. Mihawk's eyes closed for a moment. They were still hiding something from him._

 _"_ _What else."_

 _"_ _Captain, it's better if you didn't know," Cornelia told him._

 _"_ What else did that fucking bastard do to Lorelei _?" Mihawk growled._

 _The boys and Cornelia stared at him. Mihawk almost never swore. And when he did, it meant he was pissed, and everything within a fifty mile radius should flee for their lives._

 _"_ _He raped her," Leo said quietly. "I think in the beginning he was going to let all of us go, but after he… she told him that she had lost her virginity to… someone else… he had her kill Rolo. I was his version of revenge."_

 _Face turning red with fury, Mihawk stood, took a few steps away from his crew, and swung the sword with all his might. The pressure flattened everything across the island and shot out into the sea, causing a spray of water before the waves clashed together. But he didn't care about any of that. He closed his eyes, having released some of his anger, and turned to his crew._

 _"_ _I'm having all of you join Shanks's crew," he finally said, tone forcefully calm._

 _"_ _What?! But captain—"_

 _"_ _I'm no captain. Not when I cannot protect my own crew. At least Shanks would be able to protect you. I trust him."_

 _"_ _But—"_

 _"_ _You can come visit anytime. You will always be my family and my crew, even if your captain is officially someone else. The same applies to chica," he knelt once again by Rolo._

 _He would have to bury the boy. He'll drop off the living ones somewhere safe with a doctor that could treat them, and call Shanks to pick them up. Rolo he would bury at his island. Then a thought hit him. Who the hell took the virginity of the baby of his crew?! He turned his head to level a hard stare at the two boys, focusing especially on Leo._

 _"_ _Leo," he growled. "Who did she lose her virginity to?"_

 _"_ _Not me," he said hurriedly._

 _His captain's tone screamed if-it-was-you-I-will-dismember-you-even-if-you-are-my-crew. Mihawk raised a brow._

 _"_ _You know she told us Helios tried to rape her before?" Leo asked._

 _Mihawk nodded. The key word was tried. But Leo hesitated._

 _"_ _Captain, you won't judge her? What she did was wrong and disgusting by society's standards. Even I still think it's really wrong. I understand why she would do it, but…"_

 _"_ _I probably would have done the same," Cornelia admitted. "But I would have used a stranger."_

 _"_ _It's screwed up. Really screwed up. That bastard actually drove her to do it, and because of him, she'll probably do it again, if only to forget the feeling of him raping her," Sho spat, quivering with fury directed at the admiral. None of them blamed the girl._

 _It was wrong, but still, after seeing the type of man her 'fiance' was…_

 _"_ _We're pirates. If we cared what society thought we would have stayed home and led a very different life," Mihawk stated._

 _"_ _Smoker," Leo whispered. "She slept with her brother."_

 _Mihawk blinked. Incest. But he was slightly relieved. It was someone who loved her rather than a stranger. And then another thought came to him. The rather miffed swordsman muttered, "She would sleep with a man sixteen years her senior, and yet she called me too old?"_

 _The crew knew they shouldn't have heard that, but they did, and it broke through their raging emotions for a brief moment, allowing them to smile weakly._


	3. Comfort

A/N: Dedicated to xxOchibixx, who asked for the complete lemon between Smoker and Lor. I don't know if this is any good. I _really_ have no experience with this kind of thing. Oh my lord, I still can't believe I wrote this. I'm still blushing...

This takes place after Helios brought Lor back to the marine base, and after she had been punished by the marines for becoming a pirate. 

**Comfort**

Her tears stopped by the time they got onto the Admiral's ship. He brought her to the marine base, they punished her and re-enlisted her as a marine, and put her back on Smoker's ship. She was glad to see Smoker again and he returned the sentiments. But he felt that there was something wrong, something more than just getting caught. He had no idea what it was. And it was driving him crazy.

"Smoker," she said, knocking twice before entering his room.

He glanced up. She was wearing one of his shirts; it was large enough to hang off her frame and cover up to mid-thigh. Silently she approached him. Her arms snaked around his neck and she pressed close, close enough for him to feel her body heat. He stiffened.

"We can't do this. Not again," he said, voice suddenly hoarse. "We're siblings. This is wrong."

Her face nestled into the crook of his neck.

"Help me forget," she whispered against his skin. "I don't want to remember the feeling of him inside me."

Realization dawned. The bastard raped her.

"I'll kill him," he growled.

He tried to stand, but she held him down.

"Don't leave me," she practically whimpered, eyes watery.

He complied, relaxing again. His hand stroked her hair. She'd always been attractive. And in the past three years she had gone from a mix between cute and pretty to beautiful. He knew for a fact that he didn't love her as anything other than a sibling and that she felt the same, but that was why her attractiveness and the willingness to sleep with her scared him. It was too easy to forget that they were siblings, and that he was too old for her.

And then her mouth was on his. Instinctively he kissed back, allowing her to push him down so his back was on the bed. He groaned, hands running up her sides. And he was already aroused. Her hands moved to his pants just as his moved to unbutton the shirt. No bra.

He stared for a moment before mentally slapping himself. Of course. Women don't wear bras to bed. Apparently, according to Tashigi, those things were uncomfortable as hell. The same reason why he didn't wear shirts.

This time he dragged her down, his lips connected to hers, his tongue shoved into her mouth. Somehow both of their underwear disappeared, and her hand was softly stroking him. He moaned into her mouth. She was too shy to do this the first time… How did she learn…

And all thoughts disappeared when she grabbed him, running her hand up and down his length.

"Ah," he gasped, bucking into her hand. "Fuck. Lor, don't—"

He kissed her again as he came, smothering the groan. Smoker moved back a little, catching his breath before his mouth was on hers again.

"Condom," he murmured against her lips. She nodded, letting him pull away to grab a rubber in his drawer. "Protocol. No pregnancies," he said gruffly as an explanation as to why he would have condoms in his drawer. He ripped the packet open and rolled it on in one motion.

Then he focused on her again. He kissed and nipped his way down her neck, making marks that he was sure she would have to cover for the next few days. She gasped, making little noises that only aroused him more. His hand moved down.

He stroked her, alternating between feather light touches and hard strokes that had his finger dipping into her. She writhed beneath him, panting.

"Smoker," she whimpered. "More."

He bit back a grin. Still as sensitive as the first time. He inserted two fingers.

 _Fuck_ , it was tight. He wanted to be in her, _now_. But he held back. She was still raw from what that bastard did, and like hell Smoker would hurt her.

He moved his fingers a little at a time, stretching her out slowly.

She bucked into his fingers.

"Impatient," he teased, smirking.

She huffed, pouting, before hooking an arm behind his neck and dragging him down for another kiss. When she released him, she looked him sternly in the eye. "Enough."

He rolled his eyes. But she was wet enough, so he moved, hovering on top of her, studying her for a moment. Ignoring the scar, she had changed a lot. And he wasn't only talking about her becoming a woman. Her eyes were practically dead. Some of his thought must have shown on his face, because she reached up to link her arms behind his neck and gave him a small smile.

It was far from reassuring, but for now it would have to be enough.

Smoker pushed in slowly, giving her time to adjust, but one impatient look from the girl and he gave up trying. He forced his whole length in, and paused, raising an eyebrow to ask if she was alright. She bit down on her lip to keep from screaming. It still hurt.

She waited a moment, letting the pain ebb before nodding.

Smoker pulled out halfway before thrusting back in, repeating over and over. He set a slow pace. It was torture.

She seemed to think so too. Her nails dug into his shoulders.

"Faster," Lor hissed.

He was only too happy to obey. He pulled out and slammed in, hitting the angle he had found three years ago, and was rewarded when she screamed his name. He smirked. He kept up the punishing pace, the bed rocking beneath them, her hips rising to meet his with every thrust.

The sounds she made drove him over the edge. He reached down, stroking her even as he pounded into her.

"AH! SMOKER!"

Her release triggered his as her walls clenched around him. He bit down on her neck as he rode out his orgasm, moaning.

Smoker pulled out, practically ripping off the rubber and tossing it off somewhere, before lying back down. He heard Lor breathe a contented sigh, curling into his side. He had always lived by the rules, and everyone knew him to be strict with morals and justice. And here he was, having sex with his own sister, and enjoying it. It was wrong. Yet it helped her heal, and helped him relieve stress.

She was his little sister, and he loved her. Pretending that sibling love was romantic love wasn't that difficult. He brushed her hair out of her face, examining it.

She wasn't alright. Not by far.

But she would be. Someday.


	4. April Aboard the Red Force

A/N: Alright, I know I said it was complete, but I couldn't help myself. I found out that I have things I want to write about, that won't be in the canon. If you guys have anything you want to see, just tell me. I'll write something up. But I will _not_ write anything with pregnancies/marriage. The idea just makes me shudder. Besides, isn't it practically impossible to raise a child on a pirate ship? And who in the hells would legally marry off a pirate? I'm sure there's no preacher or anything like that who would, and they sure as hell cannot register a marriage with the government. They would rather arrest the pirate.

"Woah, lass. Did you develop a habit of walking into people?" April heard a man laugh, then glance at her. "And you seem to have multiplied."

April gaped at him. Wasn't he… He was! But he can't be! Her heart started pounding, fear rising in her. Of all the people Lor had to walk into, it had to be a _Yonko_?!

"Old man, meet my friend April. April, meet this blind, one-armed old geezer," Lor introduced.

April nearly died from fright. Was the girl insane?! She had to be, because nobody sane would ever speak to a Yonko like that! Akagami no Shanks always made the papers, and it was never anything good! He destroyed entire islands, for goodness sakes!

Grabbing Lor's arm and yanking her out of Shanks' earshot, she hissed, "What are you thinking?! He's a Yonko. A Yonko! He could kill you without lifting a finger!"

"No he can't. And he won't."

"You don't mock a Yonko!" April squealed, voice rising in pitch with every word. Shanks cocked his head in curiosity. April's peripheral vision caught sight of the action, and she immediately lowered her voice. "And you definitely don't draw attention to people's… defects!"

"He has one arm. He knows it, I know it, you know it. It really isn't very _handy_. But I gotta _hand_ it to him, he's not that bad. In fact, he's _'armless_ ," Lor stated matter-of-factly.

April felt lightheaded. She was sure she would welcome the blackness of unconsciousness—at least her death would be painless. And she made the mistake of glancing over at Shanks. He was glaring. And not only at Lor, but at her too! Her knees started to feel like jelly. She felt her soul ascending, and prayed that it would continue. It would be a better death than having a pirate kill her. She had seen how pirates kill. Hell, she had seen how _Law_ killed. She didn't need that kind of death, thank you. If she didn't live until a ripe old age and die in her bed, she would rather die peacefully and painlessly.

But a hard slap on her back brought her soul tumbling back into her body.

Then she heard Shanks laugh, and she fainted.

When she woke up, the floor was rocking. She immediately felt a little nauseous, dizzy. The sub didn't usually feel like this. It was a smooth ride under the water. She gulped, coming to the sudden realization that she was on a ship. And it didn't take a genius to know which ship. Or rather, whose ship.

April stood shakily. At least she wasn't chained to the bed. _At least she wasn't chained to the walls in a torture chamber cell_. But her door was definitely lock—it opened. Blinking in surprise, she took a tentative step into the hall.

She glanced left and right several times, making sure nobody could see her, before she started tiptoeing to the deck. Maybe she could get off the ship and escape before anyone saw her… Lor! Lor had to be somewhere!

"Oh. You're awake. You've been sleeping for so long that we were worried you died. It's 5 am the next day, you know," a male voice said, and Lor nearly died.

But not out of fear. With a small squeak she turned to see the dark haired boy she had developed a major crush on. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and she was sure her face was an unbecoming shade of red. She hoped she didn't disgust him.

"I'm Landen Leo," he introduced.

"I know," she said immediately, then cursed herself. She sounded like a stalker! "Ummm… I mean I'm Felette April. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he smiled, and April felt a little part of her die of happiness. "Any friend of Renren is a friend of ours."

April blinked in confusion. "Renren?"

"Ah, you probably know her as Lorelei." At April's confused look, he tried again, "Lor?"

"Oh, Lor! Right…" April trailed off. Then, "Where's Lor? I've gotta get out of here. I've gotta get her out of here! Shanks—Shanks-sama is going to kill her!"

It was Leo's turn to blink in confusion. "Shanks wouldn't kill her."

"B-but she made fun of his arm! And called him an old geezer! And he's a _Yonko_!"

"And you're on the Yonko's ship," Leo said, amused. "And Lor's gone."

Dread filled April. "He killed her already…"

"No! No," Leo amended, realizing that what he said had a double meaning. "I mean she left. On a boat. She told captain to take care of you, and captain always keeps his promises, so he'll either take you in as crew or drop you at one of our islands where you'll be safe."

"Lor knows him?!" April asked, incredulous.

Leo shot the girl a strange look. "Of course she does. What other idiot would purposely mock a Yonko?"

"Her."

Leo blinked. "Ah, well, that's true. She did tease Mihawk the first time she met him. And he was more likely to kill her than Shanks."

"Mihawk? The Shichibukai? Strongest Swordsman in the World? Hawkeyes Mihawk?" April asked, knowing she sounded like a dying chicken.

What the hell was the green haired girl?

"Well, yeah. How else do you think we met Shanks?"

"Umm, I don't know, maybe through _normal_ means?"

"We're pirates. We don't know what normal _is_!" A guffaw sounded from behind her.

April stiffened, and nearly fainted again. It was Shanks. It had to be. She dreaded turning around, but she did, slowly, and was met with shocking red.

And then her eyes traveled to his remaining hand, and the terror was replaced with indignant surprise. "You're drinking alcohol?! At five in the morning? What the hell are you thinking! You're a captain, at least act like one! How are you going to go through the day when you're already drunk before breakfast?!"

Shanks and Leo stared at her.

Horror grew as she realized _what_ she said and _who_ she had said it to. Her face grew hot, and she crouched down, hiding her face in her hands.

"Kill me now," she moaned.

"Now that would be a waste of a pretty face, lass. Don't you think, Leo? Eh?" Shanks grinned, nudging the boy.

"It would," Leo agreed.

If it was possible, April's embarrassment only grew. If her face grew any redder, she just knew it would explode. She was sure she could not get more embarrassed than this.

"Besides, it would be a shame to die without confessing your love to Leo, ne?"

Okay, so she was wrong. She could get more embarrassed. Leo made a strangled sound, and then fell silent.

"Or wasn't I supposed to say that? Because it was really obvious. Really really obvious. And Lor said so, so it has to be true. Besides, you're Leo's type, lassie. He likes pretty, sassy girls," the redhead continued, seemingly oblivious to the bright red faces of the duo.

"Captain," Leo managed to say, his voice sounding strange.

"Please… Please stop before I throw myself overboard to end all this," April groaned, hitting her head against the wall.

"Now, now. Don't hurt yourself. Your head may be hard, but the walls are harder."

"Captain," Leo said in a warning tone.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Shanks ambled out, still drinking.

The two sighed in relief, faces still red.

And Shanks' head poked back into view. "And use protection. We don't need little babies on board, no matter how cute they will be."

"SHANKS!"


End file.
